Ichigo Uzumaki
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Ichigo falls into a coma after a dream and remembers his past life as Naruto Uzumaki. now with all of the power of the Kyuubis host at his disposal he will protect his presous people. god-like Ichi


Naruto/Bleach

Since Ichigo was young, he had very strange dreams. They were always about ninja's, wars, hidden villages, strange powers, etc… He only thought of them as just that, dreams. As he got older, those dreams became more frequent. Not only that, but he could also feel the physical and emotional feelings and pains that whoever he saw through felt during those moments. Finally, Ichigo decided to go and ask Kuisuke to see if he knows what's going on. Before he could get out of the house, he fell into a deep coma. There, he realized that those weren't dreams or visions, but memories instead. They weren't just anybody's memories. They were the memories of his past life. A life that he was known as, Naruto Uzumaki.

Rules

- Taking place during the Arrancar Arc

- Pairings up to you

- Other reincarnations up to you, or if you want too, some of the ninja's turned into shinigami's, or you could do both.

- You can only bash a few people from Naruto's past (Either they are shinigami or reincarnation forms or both)

- No turning Ichigo's personality into Naruto's childish personality

- Have Kurama inside of Ichigo. That means the demon, the hollow side, and the spirit of the sword know of one another.

- Ichigo and the reincarnations (or if they're shinigami's) have their memories + powers (So they could do jutsu's)

**I read this and immediately hit the PC. This is the most awesome sounding idea I have ever seen and I sincerely hope i'm not the only one to look at it. Ichi/Ruk**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

Chapter 1

"_If you dare lay a finger on my sensei again, I WILL KILL YOU!"  
"I never go back on my word!"_

"_I swear that I will never run."_

"_That's my Nindo, my Ninja way!_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

Ichigo sat bolt upright in bed. It had been another of those dreams again, little more than flashes of colour and sound. He'd had them for as long as he could remember, but they were getting more vivid. He put his hand on his stomach, directly over the strange pattern of lighter coloured skin he'd had since he was born. With his other hand he rubbed his chest to soothe the phantom pain that always accompanied the dreams. These dreams were beginning to annoy him. Since he had discovered the Soul Society, he had begun to have suspicions about the dreams and had been debating whether or not to talk to Hat-and-clogs about them. That last dream had made up his mind. He got dressed and went downstairs, stopping to dodge his father, grab some toast and exchange pleasantries with his sisters before moving to leave the house. As he did so though, he felt a strange sensation, not unlike the Hollows retsu, flood his body before his vision went black.

He came to lying on the side of a building. He glanced up and saw Zangetsu standing on his pole, as usual. He got to his feet and addressed his Zanpakuto spirit.

"Why am I here? I was about to go and see Hat-and-clogs."

"**That would be my doing, Ningen," **Said a voice.

Ichigo suddenly found himself being sucked off the building, through a manhole in the street and into the sewers of his mind. When he stopped moving, he looked up and found himself looking at a pair of massive red eyes and a grin full of very sharp teeth. Fortunately, whatever the eyes and teeth belonged to was on the other side of a set of massive barred gates held shut by a piece of paper with the Kanji seal on it. Ichigo gulped. There were very few things that could scare him, but whatever was on the other side of those gates was one of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?" he asked, grateful that his voice didn't waver.

"**I am Kuruma, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I am here due to that infernal ****Shinigami** **making a seal that bound my soul to yours," **said the beast, stepping into the light, revealing him to be an enormous nine tailed fox with rabbit-like ears, **"I've only just woken up though and was eager to meet my new jailer. From what I can tell, you are a lot stronger than that fool, Naruto."**

as soon as the fox said the name, Ichigo doubled up as his head exploded in pain. Images flashed through his head, too fast for him to comprehend as he realised that the dreams he had had for years weren't dreams at all, but rather memories of his past life. The life of Naruto Uzumaki, a Shinobi of Konohagakure, Toad Sage, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, Rokudaime Hokage of the Konoha and the jinchūriki of Kuruma, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Ichigo raised his head and looked at the fox who grinned.

"That wasn't nice," Ichigo said, glaring up at the fox.

"Indeed," said the calm voice of Zangetsu from behind the substitute soul reaper, "You could have melted his brain."

Ichigo glanced at Zangetsu.

"Did you know about the furball?"

"Of course I did," said Zangetsu, "I know everything about this world."  
"And you didn't tell me... why?"

"It would have triggered a recall which could have fried your brain."  
"Ahh, good reason."  
**"As much as I'm enjoying this verbal tennis match, I need to tell you why I called you in here so that the brat can wake up."**

Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto looked at the huge fox.

"**Now that I have your attention, I wanted to let you know that I don't feel like getting locked deeper in your mind like what happened wi****th Naruto so I will willingly allow you to use my Chakra," **said Kuruma, **"I'll even do something about that Hollow inside of you. My only request is that you allow me to experience the world through your senses and do something about this prison."**

"Done," said Ichigo before tearing off a small portion of the seal and moving the cage to the surface of his inner world.

"**My thanks, now begone." **the Kyuubi let loose a mighty roar that blasted Ichigo out of his mind.

Ichigo opened his eyes to find his father leaning over him and reacted accordingly. IE, lashed out with his fist and broke his nose.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" asked Yuzu.

"Fine," the orange haired teen said, sitting up and stretching his muscles, "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks," said Uryu from where he was sitting in the corner, "What the hell happened to you?"

"No idea," said Ichigo, glancing around the room. He was in the town Hospital, showing how serious his condition must have been. Sitting around the room were all his friends, most of them asleep, clearly not having noticed his father fly across the room.

At that moment, the door opened and a doctor walked in to do the necessary check-ups.

Later

Ichigo was walking into his classroom and was immediately swarmed by his classmates. He managed to avoid the questions and make it to his seat. When he sat down, he began to think about what had happened while he had been out. Apparently, two creatures known as Arrancar had come to town and hurt Chad and Orihime before Urahara and Yoruichi had managed to save them. He was a little depressed that he couldn't save his friends, but he had been unconscious at the time and was now stronger than ever. After class, he was cleaning off the board when the door burst open and in walked Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku , Rangiku and Tōshirō. After asking why they were here, Rukia appeared in the window and dragged him off to fight a hollow. Something about stopping him from freezing up again? After he had taken the hollow out with no problem he asked what it was all about. According to Rukia, she had thought he would beat himself up over not being able to protect his friends, which made him sweatdrop a little. He wasn't that bad. He knew there was very little he could have done whilst he was unconscious.

Later that evening, another group of arrancar appeared in the town and engaged the soul reapers stationed there. Rukia had just defeated one with a single move while Ichigo was distracted by her mod soul when a massive blast of spiritual pressure covered them. They looked up to see a tall, muscular man with swept back blue hair, blue eyes with green markings below them, a massive hole through his torso and the remains of a jaw-bone on the right side of his face. His outfit consisted of a white hakama with a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar worn open to reveal his muscular chest. The inner lining of his jacket was black and the sleeves were rolled up.

"So this is the famous substitute soul reaper," he said, "doesn't look like much to me."

"You know who I am, but who are you?" asked Ichigo, extracting himself from Chappys grip.

"Names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sixth Esparda," he said, "That means I'm the sixth most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army."

"Guess I get to try out my new skillset," said Ichigo, cracking his neck and closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia, confused as to what he meant.

"The reason I was in a coma for two weeks was because I was learning from lost memories," replied Ichigo as he began to glow red, "I learnt I was the reincarnation of a very powerful individual and now have all his knowledge. I can't use all his skills without practice, but this power comes from another source."

As he was speaking, Ichigos features were becoming more feral and red energy began to gather around him, forming a cloak shaped like a fox. The Arrancar was beginning to get worried because the energy felt like that Tanuki Hollow he had once ran into. Rukia meanwhile was beginning to feel a slight pain press on her head as she was forced to her knees by the force of the energy. As she watched, the single tail on the cloak began to split, becoming two, then three and finally four. As the fourth tail grew, Ichigo's skin began to peel away, causing his blood to fill the cloak and turn it solid red.

"based on your spiritual pressure, Kuruma guesses that at this level of output, I can go toe to toe with you with no problem," said Ichigo, his voice slightly distorted, "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

**END! Sorry for the cliffy, but I wanted to spend an entire chapter on the fight. I am planning to have various other characters be reincarnations as well, as well as having Naruto characters' in the ****Gotei 13****. Give me some ideas as to ****whom. Later!**


End file.
